This invention relates to a spooling mechanism for the spooling or winding of textile threads. The invention relates, more particularly, to a spooling mechanism for the winding of textile fibers, which mechanism includes at least one spool whose circumference presses against a driven winding shaft or the like and which is mounted on a pivoting spool holder. The spool holder is pivoted during increasing spool diameter; further pivoting permits lifting the spool off from the winding shaft. A linear servomotor, which includes a working member, is provided. The working member can be driven with respect to a guide member for the purpose of executing a lifting displacement. The working member serves for the temporary displacement of a spool holder and is itself displaceable by the spool holder.